Kupu-Kupu Kertas
by A Lifetime of Memories
Summary: "Aku pasti kembali Sakura, aku berjanji." / "Kau harus hidup Sasori, aku akan menunggumu." / sebuah janji kecil yang dibuat oleh sepasang manusia yang tak mengerti betapa kejamnya perang itu sendiri. Dan entah bagaimana caranya mereka dapat berpegang pada janji itu. A SasoSaku fanfiction for ALM II [ clock things ]. Hope this fic can help you, minna-san


Hai minna-san dimanapun kalian berada! ^_^)/

Karena event ALM II sebentar lagi akan dimulai, kami selaku panitia ( cieelah ) akan mempublish beberapa fic dengan menggunakan tema-tema baru, biar gampang gitu kalo mungkin ada dari kalian yang kurang ngerti. Karena aku juga ga pandai basa-basi ( ahem ) jadi langsung aja ya. Happy reading!~

.

.

.

.

.

November, 1941

.

Kala itu angin musim gugur nampaknya berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya, menerbangkan sisa-sisa daun berwarna kecoklatan yang masih nampak pada ranting-ranting pohon yang kering kerontang. Rasanya angin pun lebih dingin dari sebelum-sebelumnya, menandakan musim dingin yang sebentar lagi datang.

Namun nampaknya, hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat sesosok gadis berusia 16 tahun yang sepertinya tengah berlari mengejar sesuatu. Helaian rambut merah mudanya yang dikuncir rapih bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Sasoriiiii! Kembali kau!"

Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat pua sesosok lelaki dengan rambut berwarna merah darah yang ikut berlari dengan syal yang melilit lehernya. Gelak tawa meluncur dari bibirnya yang memucat karena dinginnya udara musim gugur.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa, bodoh!"

Bibir merah muda gadis itu berdenyut. Nampak matanya mendelik kesal. Namun tak lama, seringai terkembang dari bibirnya.

"Ooh, kau menantangku? Awas saja kau Sasorii!"

Nampak beberapa anak lelaki yang lewat di sana memperhatikan tingkah sejoli yang tengah kejar-kejaran itu dengan tatapan memaklumi, seperti sudah tak heran dengan aksi di depan mata mereka. Sesekali terdengar teriakan anak-anak perempuan yang menyemangati si gadis merah muda, dan juga suara anak-anak lelaki yang nampaknya juga menyemangati kawan berkepala merahnya.

Si lelaki yang bernama Sasori itu melirik ke arah belakang sembari berlari. Senyumnya terkembang tatkala melihat si merah muda yang berada jauh di belakangnya. Dan kini ia memperlambat larinya, tak menyadari kecepatan lari si gadis yang meningkat drastis.

Baru saja Sasori akan berbelok, tubuhnya seakan terpelanting ke belakang. Dan bola mata berwarna karamelnya terbelalak lebar melihat sosok gadis yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan sembari memegang ujung syal yang ia kenakan.

Wajah Sasori seketika memucat.

"Kena kau!" ujar gadis merah muda.

Refleks, Sasori menarik ujung syalnya dan mencoba untuk kabur lagi, tanpa mengetahui kalau ternyata pegangan si gadis merah muda itu tak mudah dilepaskan―membuat tubuh mereka tertarik ke depan dan meluncur ke bawah bukit di belakang sekolah dengan bebas. Suara jeritan sopran dan tenor terdengar bersamaan setelah itu.

.

.

.

_**Kupu-Kupu Kertas**_

_**Tema: Benda/ Things**_

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

"Adududuhhhh. Sakit sekali!"

Nampak kedua alis berwarna merah muda menyerngit nyeri sembari memegangi kakinya yang sepertinya membengkak. Titik air mata pun terlihat pada ekor mata. Sasori nampak tengah memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit karena terbentur tanah.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Sakura!"

Yang disalahkan mendelik kesal. Namun kembali ia menyerngit ketika ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya yang terkilir.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kalau saja kau tidak bolos piket kemarin dan tidak kabur saat aku memarahimu semuanya tidak akan begini!" ujar gadis merah muda bernama Sakura itu kesal. Kedua pipinya ia kembungkan. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca karena menahan tangis.

Sasori menghela nafas sejenak. Kemudian dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia usap pucuk kepala Sakura perlahan sambil tersenyum lemah, "Kau tahu 'kan kenapa?"

Semilir angin kembali berhembus lembut. Pandangan Sakura terarah pada Sasori, hingga kembali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah langit, memandangi iringan kelompok burung bangau yang melintasi langit ke arah selatan.

"Aku tahu …"

Sakura dengan agak bersusah payah akhirnya berhasil melipat lututnya. Ia senderkan dagunya pada ujung lutut, sembari memandangi sungai di depannya yang mengalir tenang. Sasori pun nampak sudah berdiri. Kedua tangannya menepuk seragamnya yang kotor karena debu dan helaian dedaunan kering yang menempel.

Namun tak lama lelaki itu berjongkok memunggungi Sakura. Pertanyaan yang berikutnya keluar dari bibir Sasori memecahkan lamunan gadis itu.

"Naik. Kugendong."

Bola mata berwarna giok itu terbelalak, namun tak lama kembali meredup seiring dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang pundak si lelaki erat. Kedua tangan Sasori memegang paha Sakura sembari mengangkat tubuhnya yang kini membawa beban lebih pada punggungnya. Dan perlahan, kedua kaki yang terbungkus sepatu sekolah itu mulai melangkah.

Pandangan mata Sakura tak lepas dari arah langit mendung di atasnya. Kedua matanya kembali berkaca-kaca ketika bayangan yang tak ingin ia ingat kembali terlintas dalam kepala. Pegangannya pada _gakuran_ Sasori mengerat.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja, seakan Sasori amat menyadari kegelisahan yang tengah Sakura rasakan. Pandangan Sakura yang sebelumnya terarah ke arah langit kini teralihkan pada kepala merah di depannya.

Lama gadis itu terdiam, hingga perlahan, ia senderkan kepalanya pada sisi pundak Sasori. Kepala merah mudanya menggeleng pelan.

"_Iie_. Aku tak apa-apa kok."

Sebentar Sasori melirik ke arah Sakura yang wajahnya terbenam pada sisi pundaknya. Senyum lemah pun terlihat pada wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya ia berpaling dan kembali berjalan sembari memandang langit berwarna kelabu di atasnya.

"_Yokatta_."

Tanpa salah satu dari mereka menyadari, bahwa mereka satu sama lain saling memendam perih dalam lubuk hati.

.

.

08 November 1941.

.

.

"Kau latihan sampai larut malam lagi!"

Gerakan tangan Sasori terhenti ketika melihat sesosok gadis dengan yukata rumahnya yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Sasori pun hanya bisa tertawa sembari mengelap kembali keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Tidak lucu, Sasori! Kau tahu 'kan―"

"_Wakatta, wakatta_ … Jangan marah-marah terus, Sakura, nanti kau cepat tua."

Sakura menghela nafas kesal. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya yang telanjang ke arah Sasori. Dan belum sempat Sasori hindari, tangan Sakura sukses memegang daun telinganya dan menariknya kuat.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa masih kau lakukan Sasori _no baka_?!" teriak Sakura frustasi. Sementara Sasori hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura dari telinganya.

"_I-ittai_, Sakura. Kau galak sekali!" ujar Sasori dengan nada menahan sakit. Namun bukannya dilepas, justru tarikan tangan Sakura semakin mengencang, membuat lelaki itu menjerit dengan nada tenornya.

Seketika tarikan yang dilakukan Sakura terhenti. Sasori pun langsung mengusap telinganya yang memerah dan sedikit membengkak karena ditarik begitu kuat. Namun baru saja Sasori akan membuka mulut, gadis itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berlutut tepat di depannya. Dan perlahan, kepala merah muda itu tersandar pada pundaknya yang basah karena keringat.

"Sudah tahu sakit, kenapa masih kau lakukan?" tanya gadis itu lemah.

Sasori terpaku mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis musim semi tersebut. Mulutnya pun seketika terkatup rapat. Bola mata karamelnya menatap pucuk kepala yang nampak bergetar itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Tangannya yang basah karena keringat itu perlahan meraih punggung Sakura dan mengusapnya pelan. Tangannya yang sebelah lagi ia gunakan untuk memeluk kepala Sakura.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi, Sakura. Sebagai putera satu-satunya kepala desa aku harus membela negara kita juga."

Bola mata berwarna batu giok itu terbelalak lebar mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh sosok lelaki di depannya. Tanpa sadar, air mata yang sedaritadi ia tahan pun mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya yang pucat.

"T-Tapi kita baru 16 tahun, Sasori. Bahkan usiamu belum cukup untuk menjadi tentara."

"Tapi hari ini umurku 17 tahun Sakura."

_Deg._

Seketika detik demi detik rasanya bergulir begitu lambat bagi Sakura. Air matanya kini mulai membasahi yukata Sasori. Pegangannya pada lengan lelaki itu pun makin mengerat.

Sasori pun diam saja melihat Sakura yang kini tengah menangis tanpa suara, meskipun dadanya kini berdenyut begitu sakit melihat sosok gadis yang begitu ia sayangi terlihat begitu rapuh di depannya. Ia hanya bisa mengusap kepala gadis itu penuh sayang, seakan berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura meskipun ia tahu untuk saat ini semuanya akan sia-sia.

Lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu. Suara isakan kecil yang sebelumnya terdengar pun kini bagaikan menghilang tertiup angin malam. Langit malam itu pun terlihat begitu muram.

Berbagai macam pikiran terlintas dalam benak Sasori. Tekad yang sebelumnya terpatri dalam dasar hatinya kini bagaikan pecah berserakan melihat sosok Sakura yang kuat kini menjadi rapuh dihadapannya. Ia kalut, ragu akan keputusannya untuk maju dalam garis perang. Rasa takut mulai menghinggapi―

"Sasori …?"

Tubuhnya mengejang karena terkejut. Kepalanya pun teralihkan pada sosok gadis merah muda yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum lemah yang terbentuk pada bibirnya. Namun belum sempat Sasori membuka mulutnya, kembali Sakura berbicara.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu … Aku memang terlalu kekanak-kanakan ya?"

Sakura langsung bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan berlari menjauh tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arah Sasori. sementara Sasori hanya terdiam di sana sembari menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh itu dengan tatapan lemah dan tangan yang menggantung di udara, tanpa sepatah kata pun yang dapat terucap.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun terus berlalu. Udara pun rasanya semakin menusuk, menandakan bulan Desember semakin dekat. Langit nampaknya semakin hari semakin kelabu, satu persatu dedaunan mulai jatuh ke tanah. Dahan-dahan pohon telanjang, suara kicauan burung pun tak lagi terdengar seperti di musim panas kemarin.

Kaki yang terbungkus kaus kaki berwarna hitam panjang serta sepatu itu melangkah dengan lunglai menginjak rerumputan yang kecoklatan. Pandangan milik si pemilik kaki nampak menerawang ke arah langit tak berawan di atas kepalanya.

Tak lama langkah kakinya terhenti, disusul dengan setetes air mata yang membasahi pipi.

.

.

01 Desember 1941

.

Nampak puluhan mobil perang menghiasi lapangan besar balai-balai desa. Serdadu-serdadu berpakaian perang berwarna kuning kecoklatan nampak berbaris rapih di tengah-tengah lapangan dengan senapan pada sisi kiri tangan mereka. Para wanita, anak-anak, serta orang tua yang tidak berpartisipasi dalam perang pun nampak tengah melepas anggota keluarga yang akan pergi dibawa kendaraan-kendaraan besar di sana. Tangis tak kuasa terbendung.

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa mengamati dari balik pohon yang daun-daunnya telah gundul dengan tatapan sendu. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menghampiri sosok lelaki yang nampak tengah memeluk anggota keluarganya dengan sayang itu, namun kakinya seakan begitu berat untuk melangkah.

Tak tahan, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Namun belum jauh ia mendengar suara yang begitu familiar baginya. Langkah kakinya terhenti begitu saja.

"Sakura!"

Benar saja, begitu Sakura membalikkan kepala, nampak sesosok lelaki berambut merah dengan baju perang yang membungkus tubuhnya tengah berlari sembari memegang sesuatu pada tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan berwarna hitam. Wajah gadis merah itu memerah sesaat melihat senyum manis yang diberikan si lelaki kepadanya.

Kini Sasori berdiri tepat di depannya dengan gagahnya. Senyum menenangkan khas Sasori nampaknya tak lepas dari wajah lelaki itu sedaritadi.

"Tega sekali kau Sakura, tidak mengucapkan selamat jalan padaku." Ujarnya tanpa sekalipun mengendurkan senyum pada wajahnya.

Sakura menatap lelaki itu lama, tanpa sanggup melontarkan jeritan yang sedaritadi menggema dalam hatinya. Kedua bola matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Hidungnya pun nampak mulai memerah karena hawa dingin yang kian menusuk. Sasori yang nampaknya menyadari kegundahan Sakura pun buru-buru menyerahkan kotak yang sedaritadi berada di tangannya.

Dan berikutnya raut kebingungan terlihat pada wajah cantik gadis merah muda tersebut. Tanpa mengendurkan senyuman Sasori kembali berbicara.

"Bukalah."

Agak ragu, Sakura pun akhirnya perlahan membuka kotak yang dibungkus kertas berwarna coklat pudar tersebut. Bola mata giok itu terbelalak melihat isinya.

Tangannya yang pucat mengeluarkan isi kotak tersebut―sebuah _kanzashi_ berwarna merah muda dengan ukiran berwarna emas, serta ornament kupu-kupu berwarna merah darah dan batu-batu mutiara yang menghiasi ujungnya dan menjuntai indah.

Pandangan Sakura kemudian tertuju pada sosok lelaki yang ternyata sedaritadi tengah mengamatinya. Kedua bola mata gadis itu mengerjap tak percaya.

"I―Ini, untukku?"

"Tentu saja." ujar Sasori. Tanpa seijin Sakura, Sasori menggenggam tangan gadis itu tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari Sakura.

"Nanti kau harus memakainya saat festival musim semi, ya?"

Sejenak Sakura menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tak percaya yang sedaritadi gadis itu gunakan, hingga ekor matanya melirik ke arah bahunya.

"Tapi rambutku masih pendek. Mana bisa dipakai?"

Sasori pun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura, lalu dengan tangan yang sama ia mengusap pucuk kepala gadis itu lembut.

"Nanti 'kan panjang. Pokoknya harus kau pakai ya?"

Kepala merah muda itu tertunduk saking malunya. Sasori pun kembali tersenyum, menganggap terdiamnya Sakura sebagai 'ya' atas permintaannya. Namun baru Sakura membuka mulutnya, suara teriakan bariton sesosok lelaki menghentikannya.

"Akasuna! Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat!"

"Ya, sebentar!"

Sasori perlahan memegang kedua pundak Sakura sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga tinggi mereka sejajar. Saat itu juga tatapan mata mereka saling beradu, karamel dan batu giok saling terpaku satu sama lain.

"Aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Aku berjanji." Ujar Sasori mantap.

Baru saja Sasori akan melepaskan pegangannya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya kini berada dalam dekapan Sakura. Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya, takut Sasori akan melepaskannya.

"Janji?"

Kedua tangan Sasori awalnya terasa begitu kaku karena terkejut, namun akhirnya tangan itu melingkari punggung gadis merah muda itu tak kalah eratnya.

"Aku janji."

.

Iring-iringan kendaraan raksasa berwarna hitam coklat itu nampak semakin jauh bersama asap-asap hitam yang keluar dari knalpotnya, membawa sebagian besar lelaki-lelaki tangguh penerus desa itu menuju medan perang yang begitu jauh. Iring-iringan burung walet yang terlambat bermigrasi pun turut mengiringi rombongan besar tersebut.

Dan satu persatu anggota keluarga yang melepas kepergian anggota mereka yang lain mulai kembali ke rumah masing-masing, menyisahkan sesosok gadis merah muda yang masih tetap berdiri di ujung jalan dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari titik kecil jauh di sana.

Kembali angin dingin nan menusuk kembali berhembus, menerbangkan helai-helaian merah muda yang melekat pada kepalanya. Pegangan Sakura pada kotak berwarna putih ditangannya mengerat seiring dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

"_Sasori, ayo kita berfoto bersama! Mumpung kau sedang terlihat gagah!"_

_Sasori menatap sesosok gadis yang tengah memegang kamera milik kepala keluarga Akasuna dengan tatapan heran. Pandangannya sejenak tertuju pada sepasang suami istri berusia lima puluh tahunan yang menatapnya sambil memberi isyarat dan tersenyum jenaka._

"_Baiklah!"_

KLIK!

_Bersamaan dengan bunyi kamera, terdengar bunyi mesin kendaraan yang menderu begitu keras karena dinyalakan bersama-sama. Sakura menepuk pundak Sasori sambil tersenyum hangat._

"_Sana pergi, mereka menunggumu."_

_Sasori pun menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia mulai memanjat tangga yang berada pada sisi truk berwarna coklat kehitaman tersebut._

"_Ada yang ingin aku katakan setelah kau kembali. Jadi pastikan kau tetap hidup, oke?"_

_Pandangan Sasori teralihkan pada sosok gadis merah muda yang tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dan untungnya ia tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada tangga truk besar itu dan mengakibatkan dirinya terjatuh dari sana, kalau tidak semua orang bisa menertawakannya._

_Namun cepat-cepat Sasori mengusir rasa malunya dengan membalas senyuman Sakura, yang sukses membuat wajah gadis itu memerah karena malu._

"_Aku akan tetap hidup, karena setelah ini aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."_

_._

Dan kembali untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menatap ke arah langit kelabu itu, namun kini dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

.

.

10 Desember 1941

.

Pagi itu Sakura terbangun dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, tak seperti biasanya. Senandung sesekali ia dendangkan sembari mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Kotak berwarna putih pemberian Sasori sepuluh hari yang lalu tergeletak manis pada meja belajarnya.

Malam itu ia bermimpi ia bertemu dengan Sasori. Malam itu ia bermimpi bahwa Sasori pulang dengan selamat sampai ke desa. Malam itu ia bermimpi Sasori menyatakan perasaannya padanya dan memeluk dirinya erat.

Bukankah itu pertanda yang baik?

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sakura sudah keluar dengan yukata berwarna merah muda pucat yang membungkus tubuhnya. Gadis itu pun kemudian mengeringkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu menyisir helaian merah mudanya dengan sisir sembari mengamati bayangannya pada cermin.

Dengan tangannya yang bebas Sakura menyentuh ujung rambutnya yang masih basah sambil tersenyum.

'Rambut, cepatlah panjang.'

Selesai menyisir, Sakura pun berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk mengisi perutnya yang rasanya mulai kosong. Namun baru saja ia akan memasukkan makanannya dalam mulut sang ibu menegurnya.

"Ohayou, Sakura-_chan. _Cuci tanganmu dulu."

Sakura memandang ibunya sembari cemberut, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap mencuci tangannya dengan makanan di mulut.

.

Baru dua gigit roti yang ia makan, suara teriakan petugas desa menggema begitu kencang, memecahkan keheningan di pagi itu.

"Para prajurit sudah kembali! Kita menang!"

Mulut Sakura terbuka begitu lebar,hingga roti yang sebelumnya ia gigit kini jatuh ke tanah. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan sang ibu Sakura segera berlari menuju balai-balai desa tanpa sempat mengenakan alas kaki maupun menggunakan mantelnya walau saat itu udara amatlah dingin menusuk hingga tulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura terus berlari, tak peduli dengan kerikil yang melukai kulit kakinya, pun udara dingin yang sekali-kali berhembus kencang. Hanya satu yang berada dalam pikirannya, sosok lelaki berambut merah yang sepuluh hari ini berada di medan perang mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kemenangan Jepang.

'Sasori pasti selamat, pasti!'

.

Ternyata alun-alun sudah begitu penuh begitu Sakura sampai di sana. Iring-iringan tentara pun satu persatu mulai terlihat, masing-masing enam orang memanggul sebuah tandu terbungkus kain putih yang entah apa isinya. Dengan susah payah Sakura berusaha untuk menyela di antara orang-orang di depannya, tak peduli cacian yang sesekali dilontarkan padanya.

Baru saja Sakura berdiri di depan barisan warga desa, sebuah tandu berwarna putih diletakkan tepat di depan sang kepala desa bersama istrinya. Kedua bola mata milik pasangan Akasuna itu terbelalak lebar, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Maaf. Kami sudah melakukan apa yang kami bisa untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi …" ujar salah seorang prajurit yang nampaknya berasal dari desa itu juga sembari menahan tangis. Sang nyonya Akasuna ambruk begitu saja.

Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan begitu kencangnya. Dan tanpa gadis itu sadari, kini kedua kakinya berpacu menyongsong sosok tubuh yang terbujur kaku di balik kain putih di depan sana. Suara jeritan terdengar saat itu juga.

"SASORIIIIIIII!"

Sakura pun membuka kain penutup yang menutupi tubuh itu. Dan di sana, kini terbaring sesosok lelaki berambut semerah darah yang nampak tengah tertidur panjang dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Nampak samar noda-noda merah pada dada, kaki, serta perutnya yang telah mengering.

Sang nyonya Akasuna menjerit histeris sembari menangis melihat sosok sang putera yang terbujur kaku di depannya, sementara suami dari wanita itu memeluk istrinya seakan menguatkan sembari menahan tangis.

Kaki Sakura melemas. Tubuhnya terduduk di atas tanah sembari memandangi tubuh berlumuran darah di depannya. Pandangan gadis musim itu mengosong.

Tak sengaja pandangannya menangkap sebuah kertas lusuh yang tergenggam pada tangan kaku tersebut. Perlahan Sakura melepaskan kertas itu dari genggaman tangan Sasori. Bola matanya terbelalak melihat tulisan semrawut yang Sakura yakini lelaki itu tulis saat ia sekarat. Nampak noda darah berbentuk genggaman tangan pada kertas tersebut.

_**To: Sakura**_

Buru-buru Sakura merapikan kertas lecak di tangannya. Dan kembali bola mata itu terbelalak, dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh membasahi kertas bernoda darah itu.

.

Padahal malam itu ia bermimpi Sasori telah kembali dengan selamat. Malam itu Sasori memeluknya dengan begitu erat dan hangat. Bahkan hembusan nafasnya yang menggelitik daun telinga saat kata-kata itu terlontar rasanya masih begitu amat nyata.

'_Aishiteru yo, Sakura.'_

_._

_**Tadaima, Sakura.**_

Tetes-tetes darah bercampur ludah dan air mata nampak membasahi dagu gadis musim semi itu akibat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya terlalu kuat. Perlahan, ia memeluk tubuh yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya sembari menumpahkan tangis pilu.

"Hiks… _Okaeri_, Sasori …"

Salju pertama pertanda musim dingin turun pada saat itu.

.

.

"―_Baa-chan? Obaa-chan_ kenapa menangis?"

Bola mata berwarna batu giok itu mengerjap kaget. Pandangannya teralihkan ke arah sesosok gadis berumur lima tahun yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung. Tunggu, kenapa anak ini memanggilnya _Obaa-chan_?

"Kau…. Siapa?"

Gadis mungil itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Nampak bola mata berwarna gelapnya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Tak lama, sosok wanita berusia dua puluh tahunan menghampiri si gadis kecil yang mulai sesegukan.

"_Okaa-chan, Obaa-chan_ lupa lagi padaku." Ujarnya sembari memeluk sang ibu. Wanita dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap itu mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"_Obaa-chan_ 'kan sudah tua, Nana, jadi cepat lupa. Nana jangan sedih ya?"

'_Ah, aku baru ingat. Nana adalah cucu keempatku.'_

Wanita tersebut menatap sosok ibu mertuanya sembari tersenyum hangat tatkala bola mata berwarna merah darahnya melihat sebuah kotak tua yang tergenggam pada tangan kurus wanita tua itu, serta yukata berwarna merah muda pucat yang terlihat membungkus tubuhnya. Pandangan wanita itu kembali teralih pada si anak yang masih menangis.

"_Okaa-chan_ hari ini mau membuat kue. Nana mau membantu?"

Seketika tangis anak berusia lima tahun itu terhenti. Gadis manis dengan rambut berwarna hitam pekatnya itu memamerkan senyumnya kepada sang ibu, kemudian kepada sang nenek yang menatap ke arah sang cucu dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Aku akan buat kue yang banyak untuk _Obaa-chan_, agar _Obaa-chan_ bisa mengingat Nana lagi! _Obaa-chan_ tunggu, ya?"

Dengan bersemangat gadis kecil itu berlari keluar ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan sang menantu dan mertua di sana.

Si menantu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah sang mertua yang sepertinya masih tidak menangkap apa yang baru saja terjadi. Perlahan, ia lilitkan syal pada leher kurus mertuanya.

"Memakai yukata setipis ini bisa membuatmu sakit, _Okaa-san_. Musim semi tahun ini datang lebih cepat dari biasanya, jadi udara masih agak dingin. Jangan lupa gunakan syal ini, _ne_?"

Wanita berusia 88 tahun itu hanya bisa menatap sang menantu dengan tatapan bingung, sementara si wanita berambut coklat malah tersenyum lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu―kamar yang ia tempati sendirian setelah suaminya meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu.

Pandangannya kembali teralihkan pada kotak berisi _kanzashi _berwarna merah muda dengan ukiran berwarna emas, serta ornamen kupu-kupu berwarna merah darah dan batu-batu mutiara yang menghiasi ujungnya dan menjuntai indah, masih sama bentuknya seperti 72 tahun yang lalu. Senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah berkerut.

Perlahan wanita tua bernama Sakura itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya menuju kursi goyang yang tak jauh dari posisi duduk awalnya. Meskipun awalnya agak kesulitan, akhirnya ia berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

Dengan agak hati-hati ia melepas tusuk rambut berwarna hitam yang sebelumnya tersemat pada gulungan rambut putih―dengan beberapa helaian merah muda―nya, lalu memakai _kanzashi_ tua itu pada rambutnya.

Sakura perlahan membuka laci pada meja tidurnya―mengambil secarik foto yang tersimpan diam-diam di sana. Senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya melihat foto itu ternyata masih baik-baik saja.

Matanya yang mulai merabun memperhatikan lembar foto itu lamat-lamat. Terlihat sesosok lelaki dengan baju perangnya tersenyum begitu hangat bersama sesosok gadis berambut merah muda pendeknya senyum yang begitu cerah di sana. Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah wanita tua itu.

Pandangannya kemudian teralihkan pada langit di luar jendela kamarnya. Kedua bola mata itu terpejam, merasakan hembusan angin musim semi yang berhembus lembut, menerbangkan tirai jendela dengan gerakan halus, mengusik sedikit kertas kalender yang bertengger di ujung ruangan; 25 Maret 2013.

Terlihat beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan terbawa angin. Dan entah bagaimana caranya sebuah kelopak merah muda tergeletak pada sisi jendela kamarnya.

Bola mata itu kembali terbuka. Nampak warna gioknya bersinar indah memandangi angkasa biru.

"Hari ini musim seminya begitu hangat ya, Sasori?"

.

.

.

_Tak peduli berapa banyak memori yang akan diambil dariku, asalkan kenanganku tentangmu tak akan lenyap oleh waktu_

_Aishiteru mo, Sasori …_

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Nngh jadi ini fic contohnya buat theme Clock things/ benda waktu. Sebenarnya barangnya apa aja bebas asalkan membawa kenangan ( cieelah ) kira-kira temanya kerasa 'kan? ^^a hehe.

Semoga fic ini dapat membantu minna-san sekalian! Review berupa saran, kritik, cacian dan hinaan boleh kok. Mau ngomel2 krn ini fic diakhiri dgn ending pasaran kyk gini jg gapapa, abis panitia ini maso /plek

Oh ya kalian ga musti kok bikin fic ini jadi sad ending. Happy ending boleh banget malah ^p^ tapi krn emng panitianya kebanyakan sableng ficnya gini semua deh /HOY

Oke drpd banyak ngomong kita sudahi aja. Jangan lupa buat partisipasi ya minna!~ fic contoh lainnya juga akan mnyusul dr panitia, jadi harap bersabar :D/ oh ya kalo ada pertanyaan jangan segan kirim PM ke sini atau langsung kontak di grup ok? Tenang aja, kita ga gigit kok, paling nyolek2 dikit….

So then, until 25th March 2013

Salam,

Panitia paling ganteng /dor


End file.
